


[ABO] 你过来

by DaraV



Category: Kun - Fandom, NCT, QianKun, taeyong - Fandom, yongkun, 容锟, 李泰容 - Fandom, 钱锟 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaraV/pseuds/DaraV





	[ABO] 你过来

李泰容下车的时候晕了一下差点被绊倒，司机紧张的在一边护着，但是收在他冰冷的视线后收回了手——泰容少爷的陌生人洁癖可谓登峰造极，第一天上岗培训的时候由头贯穿到尾的注意事项就是这一点。

“明天开始休息一周，等通知再来。”西装外套夹在臂弯里，夜里的冷风一吹，酒气似乎更加上头，李泰容本身并不健硕甚至有几分单薄，但是Alpha骨子里的坚韧让他站成悬崖上唯一迎风不屈的青松，落着扑飕飕的一层雪。

他最近在易感期，司机虽然是个不受影响的beta，但是白天从李泰容的生活助理那听到叮嘱不要让少爷往人多的地方乱跑，所以今天去酒店谈事还是少爷的强硬要求。

晚上要来这处房产也是。他偷偷抬头看寒风中李泰容的呼吸变得急促起来，“我会随时待命的，您先进去吧。”

“哦，早点休息。”李泰容转身的时候一脚踩空到松软的草坪上，整个人歪了一下。

还好在他开门的时候，司机看到房子里的灯扭亮了。呼气暖暖自己的手心转身发车离开，路上他为自己的突然八卦逗笑了，李泰容这么有钱有颜有家世有能力一Alpha，未婚单身哪怕金屋藏娇又有什么稀奇？那些Omega欢呼着扑过去也正常吧！

倒是没人知道李泰容藏的这个Omega姓甚名甚长什么样。  
据说李家老爷子很不认可啊，不然应该早就公开了。

“唔你怎么来了？”

搭着二楼的木质扶手，男生的手指半截被软乎乎的珊瑚绒睡袍袖子遮住，揉揉眼睛声音里带着被吵醒的困倦。犹豫着好像还想说什么，但就在这短短的片刻时间，Alpha易感期明显带雪青松信息素味道就窜进鼻腔神经，他猛地震了一下，攥住手背白皙地显露青筋，“啊你……”

李泰容仰着头盯他笑，把拎着一角的文件袋随手扔沙发上，骨节分明的手就去松领带，同时一步步踏上阶梯，气势越逼越近，楼上的人隔着半层就忍不住向后退几步，睡袍下是单薄的胸膛，浅浅的肋骨印子，扎入胡乱扭翻的腰带，及至小腿处圆润的线条到白皙的脚踝没入棉质的室内拖鞋。

“怕我？”  
“不……哼嗯！”后腰被突然紧追几步的李泰容揽住，他吓了一跳，条件反射推了一下李泰容的胳膊，“你放开！”

“为什么，我为什么要放开锟呢？”李泰容把额头抵到他的侧颈，浑身散发出更加浓郁的信息素味道。缠腻着把领带下端塞到钱锟抗拒的手里握住，小小的一团在手心里，抬起下颌露出凶狠的一双眼死盯住微微鼓出的Omega腺体部位，“别怕，让我标记你好吗？”

楼梯口处开始蔓延的，一瞬间像是打翻整罐子蜂蜜的甜香。

Alpha在易感期可以部分的控制信息素发散，只要他想，那么就有能勾人的诱导功能，此时的他们就像行走的催/情药，那种朦胧的吸引力甚至比完全发情时候更让Omega着迷。

事实上离钱锟的正常Omega发/情期也只有大概半个月，受影响比较快也正常。

所以钱锟被诱导发/情了，他的肩膀到脖子交界处开始泛红，因为被按住后背倒在李泰容怀里，后颈的腺体柔顺的暴露出来，呈现了饱满的弧度，诱人品尝。

他身上的甜香铺在空气里粘腻腻，勾的李泰容呼吸不畅却甘之若饴，又吮又咬，齿尖尖利的抵住柔软皮肤，舌尖含着黏黏糊糊的字，“给我，全给我吧，锟……锟……”

钱锟根本无处可逃，也逃不了。  
他本来就是被讨好李泰容的人送过来的一个礼物。  
一个刚刚成年、未被标记的小Omega，多么诱人的礼物！

在送过来之前，钱锟甚至被强制性教授了一些床上技巧，那些人希望通过这样，高岭之花李泰容能够被吃的死死的，哪知道钱锟的初次见面表情生涩的令人感到尴尬，李泰容大少爷也没表现出什么特别的兴趣，只是淡淡的点了头表示收下了。然后把钱锟安置到这处宅子就是半年，直到这两个月才偶尔过来休憩一夜。

其实只是在这吃了饭就去了书房，然后分房休息。中间钱锟也有断断续续听李泰容的秘书来汇报，什么XXX查清了是假怀孕，这会正在医院里闹；YYY呢在外面不检点偷人被逮住，老爷已经下令永远赶出国了……

钱锟觉得有点好笑，原来这么个大少爷也和凡夫俗子一样要被逼婚生孩子，听上去情人倒是不少，估计都是父命难违硬塞下来的，反而是那些情人互相之间勾斗的很精彩啊……噗……

因为突然笑出声来，李泰容和秘书听到就一齐转头看他，钱锟端着两杯水被盯得不知所措，细嫩的牙齿咬住下唇生生敛住笑意，把托盘猛地掷在桌上，“啊对不起，请，请喝水……我我我先走了！”

脸上溅了几星水，食指抹去捻着顺滑，李泰容把叠放的长腿放松，微微眯起眼睛，“喔比起以前更可爱了。”

“这么害羞吗？”李泰容把人拦腰扛起来，楼梯口离房间并没有几步，还没等到钱锟解除僵硬状态挣扎起来，就已经被摔进柔软的床上——被吵醒了爬起来查看情况，堪堪掀起的被子里还残留着热度，熟悉的触觉和香气让钱锟更加晕乎乎的。

珊瑚绒的料子贴住皮肤变得更燥热，松松束起的腰带三两下就挣扎的洒落逶迤在床边，李泰容随意一拨，雪白的内瓤就尽收眼底。他的眸子一暗，易感期的信息素猛冲上脑，看着眼前因为燥热难耐而轻轻抓挠自己的小家伙，可爱超标了。

“嗯……好热……”钱锟哼了一句就安静下来，意识开始模糊。

起身的时候只留了床头一盏昏黄的夜灯，茸茸的罩着李泰容浑身都泛着光晕，他周身带雪青松的信息素味道，浓烈的熏到钱锟睁不开眼，半闭着眼睛看他，一双深刻的眼睛牢牢锁住李泰容平直的宽肩——手臂搭上去——被抱住的时候，李泰容愣了一下。

然后顺从钱锟的力度俯身向下，咬咬他的耳垂，“可以吗？”  
“嗯……”

虽然显得很没有必要，但固执要得到许可的李泰容的确让钱锟心里舒服一点，其实李泰容本来不需要一再询问他的……鼓起的勇气有了回报，和人肌肤相亲的排斥感就少了很多。已经晕晕乎乎，按在身上的热源突然离开，他不习惯的伸直手臂，指头在半空中抓抓，像是讨要一个糖果和抱抱的小孩子。

支起一点方便脱掉碍事的衬衫，李泰容不是很壮的那种体格，本来Alpha的攻击性都体现在个性上，把自己练成死蠢的大块肌肉只是低级Alpha的自以为是。一边把冷硬的皮带抽离裤腰，远远抛在墙角，磕打到木质小茶几发出脆响，把钱锟吓得一抖，然后又被覆身抱住，气息重新笼罩着给他安全感，“嘘别怕。”

手指有点凉，沿着侧腰往上滑，捻住发硬的一点，让钱锟忍不住抖了几下蹭蹭腿，身体深处渗出的汩汩湿意有点痒，后颈的甜香更加绵密，埋到颈侧深深吸入，像极了高档甜品店的浓郁香气让李泰容心情大好。

“好想一口吞下去……”

“嗯……”刚刚探出去的手臂被捉住按在李泰容劲干的后腰上，另一只手滑去摸摸他的头发，钱锟被他拱在肩窝里的狼吻弄得哼哼唧唧吃痛撒娇，“哼你轻点，轻点啊！”

他的小腿蹬的厉害，直接蹭到了硬邦邦的东西，腾得燥热到浑身泛红，摊开四肢无措的被扒光仅剩的内衣，精瘦的手指骨节分明，还带点空气的凉意，钻进去试探的时候感官刺激太过明显。

顺着探入的手指体液缓缓流出，痒簌簌的蹭着娇嫩的大腿内侧皮肤。

腰腹瞬间高高抬起，然后被按住胯骨压下去，他的Omega好像很好的动情了，手指被一吸一勾进湿热软滑的内壁，李泰容莫名的感到满足，低低的笑声绕的钱锟鬓发微痒，“等不及了啊。”

“唔没有……哈啊……”哼哼唧唧的软了腿，后腰被托高一点，破开满满填塞的感觉太怪异，深受刺激的内壁启动了层层阻挡，又被鲁莽的力度顶入、摧毁防备，溢出更多甜蜜而酸痛的汁水，明亮的眼睛也落下透明的泪水。

李泰容真是个心狠的人，除了嘬住他的下唇亲咬的猛烈，腰腹的进出一点没收住，反而一下比一下顶的更狠，生生把腿心撞得发红，幸而温热的透明体液被打成泡沫，有些缓解了干涩的摩擦疼痛。但钱锟以不舒服的姿态被持续大力的顶弄，还是难受的整个人都要散架了。

甜甜的蜜糖味道愈发浓郁，像糖丝一样密密缠绕着李泰容，青松上的雪渐渐松散，突兀啪嗒掉下一块摔碎在崖岸溅起千万玉珠……

抱着腿根，完全脱力的Omega甚至一手就能抱起，轻飘飘的手感似乎让李泰容非常不满意，恶意掐了一把还算肉乎乎的臀肉，拧痛的钱锟皱了眉毛趴伏在他肩上喘气，费力挪动一下让膝盖跪在床上，但更大的支撑还是在李泰容的手臂上和结合处。

Omega发情期真的好烦哦，过多的体液好像因为位置的变换，从挤合的缝隙里顺着地心引力奔涌，被堵在穴口又是一阵憋涨的感觉，让钱锟感到羞怯很怕失态，红红的从脸到胸脯，铺开两点肉粒鲜红，手掌软绵绵的摸李泰容突出的脊椎凹陷，“少爷您，可以不在这里吗？”

“那想去哪？”在他耳边一吹气就是浑身颤抖，李泰容知道他还在紧张，有点好笑又有点怒，含住齿下突突鼓出的腺体又是一个猛震，缓慢的用舌尖舔舐，带着暧昧水渍声，“在我身边还想去哪，别害怕别逃，锟你最乖最漂亮了，是我的都是我的……”

听起来神神叨叨的，钱锟一抬头就是床头晕晕灯光落下的模糊光影，汗水沿着额头洇到眼角，一点点痛没办法保持理智，环绕在耳边的念叨仿佛变成飘于云端的背景乐。

钱锟一时分不清现实和梦境，这一切……怎么会怎么会，李少爷真的和他做了呢？

钱锟第一次鼓起勇气抬头看到李泰容的时候就害羞了，不怪他，实在是李泰容有个极品好皮囊，家世又好，自然仪态气质都非凡，诚如司机所想的Omega都要欢呼着扑过去。

但钱锟太自卑了，他只敢在心里转圈圈无声尖叫，如果，如果是侍奉这位少爷好像也没有太亏吧？  
下一秒又疯狂揪心中小人的耳朵，呀，都说人穷志不短，就算为了还倒霉鬼家庭的赌债卖身也不该抱着侥幸的心理吧！

两股心事纠缠成死结一团糟，钱锟死死咬住嘴唇不吭声，哪怕李泰容其实第一次见他挺温和的还是丢脸的扭住手指不打招呼，哪怕现在李泰容猛地龇开犬齿咬破腺体。

他都不要吭声，他不配。

青松上落下的雪珠好像掉落了一锅翻滚的蜜糖，融化升华出更轻盈的甜香，蓬松的像是夕阳下烧红的云朵。AO之间信息素的迅速交融，腺体被咬破的血腥气随着齿痕快速愈合而消散，但是李泰容的齿尖还沾了几丝红色，他被刺激的眼窝也红红的，捏住钱锟的下巴堵住他的嘴巴，灵活的舌头搅得钱锟小舌无助仓皇，噎到翻白眼。

“嗯唔！”钱锟突然感到不对劲，被标记后的情热消散很多，他的感官灵敏起来，内壁浅一点的某个口子已经不知不觉中顶弄的异常松软。

李泰容要做完全标记！？他使出浑身的劲开始挣扎。“不，别唔……少爷别，求您了……”

他强烈的反应反而让李泰容不解的眯眼歪了一下头，把耷拉下来汗湿的额发向后捞去，啄了钱锟红肿的嘴角，停下往生殖腔进犯的动作，安抚性摸摸他抖得不行的肩膀，“怎么了？”

钱锟就是一个劲的摇头，腰往后挪了又挪，似乎很怕被进入生殖腔，甚至主动换了角度让硬邦邦的东西在肠壁内深入，只有喘息的室内缓慢的抽插出黏密的水声，氛围更加暧昧。

由Omega主动真的是很独特的体验，在床事中尤其是发情期的床事Omega通常是完全脱力承受的一方，但是钱锟居然抵抗住临时标记后进入生殖腔的本能，还能攒出力气主动，李泰容饶有趣味地干脆松开力度享受，只是手臂虚虚环住他的腰后防止体力不支倒下去。

令人脸红泛热的进出没有几个回合，钱锟就脚趾蜷缩着射在李泰容的小腹上，但体内的家伙倒是半点没有疲软反而更硬涨了，他半眯着眼有些迷离疑惑，“唔？怎么会……”

这次李泰容好好的把倾倒一边的钱锟抱住，轻柔放平，顺手团吧团吧睡袍垫高他的腰，乘着他还晕乎乎的时候直接换了角度，一举攻破因为情动高潮更加显现的柔软生殖腔。

脑子里刚刚炸完烟花，钱锟还处在应激期整个人敏感的像扛着壳的小蜗牛，一碰就软成一滩水更何况是被进入极度敏感的生殖腔，他的眼泪直接就爆发了，又舒服又委屈哼哼唧唧的撇着嘴，“唔不要……哼啊……我，我不能……我要……再快点啊……好怕……”

“当然要把小锟干到饱。”李泰容听得好笑，小家伙知道自己在说什么吗？听起来完全是丧失理智了啊，“但是要告诉我怕什么呢？”

钱锟的一双眼睛被折腾惨了，红通通的像兔子，睫毛被冲刷濡湿的鸦黑，吸鼻子的时候两颊有圆乎乎的酒窝，又乖又软声音也超小，但足够专心的李泰容听清，“怕……我配不上您，不能给您生宝宝……唔可怕……”

可怕的是李泰容瞬间爆发的信息素，压制住刚刚临时标记的Omega动弹不得，钱锟的肩膀被扶正，眼神左右晃动还是无奈对上李泰容阴沉下来的严肃脸，“锟，你不该这么乱想。”

啊？

然而接下来钱锟连想都没有间隙，他是一叶孤舟在旋风中无助，三天的发情期被发疯的李泰容做到晕过去好多次，一身皮肉没有半块是好的，有一次中间清醒的半刻恰好是接近惑人情热的结束，在浴缸里。

他嘶嘶抽了冷气摸摸再次被咬痛的后颈，清楚知道自己完了，完全标记都不知道几回了吧。钱锟有听过李泰容最近跑这里是被家里逼急了，只要有了继承人就能摆脱这些麻烦，而且之前听他的口气是绝对不会给自己吃药的，感受小腹里都是清理不完的液体鼓鼓涨涨，这程度还怀不上就是怪事了。

但是自己低贱的身份真的没关系吗？

李泰容哪能不知道钱锟这么想，结束发情期后他那边有一叠工作上的事要处理，司机先生已经在楼下候着了，他还慢悠悠的坐在餐桌前喝咖啡，左手边用便签纸写着什么。

过度纵欲让钱锟胃口并不好，加上胡思乱想心情低落，他窝在沙发软垫上埋头小口啃着面包，冷不丁一架纸飞机晃晃悠悠砸到他露在外面的脚踝上，吓得他整个人缩了一下。

抬头正好对上李泰容的笑脸，这还是事后第一次，“打开看看吧。”

犹疑着揭开叠的整齐的纸张，上面是龙飞凤舞的字迹，却意外看得清楚，[跟我回家吧，锟。]

“怎么就没信心呢？明明我一直都在等着你过来，”李泰容不知道什么时候走近俯下身，他的肩膀很宽身上的味道也很好闻，钱锟不知道是结合依赖还是什么，瘪着嘴就靠过去蹭蹭，被一把抱住听他说话的时候胸腔共振，“想要抱抱你呀。”

乖孩子，等你太久了。


End file.
